


this thing we keep (and dip into when we need)

by VeilNebula



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch Era, Developing Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Rare Pairings, Sex mentioned, Songfic, gabriel is committed, moira?? is?? sensitive??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilNebula/pseuds/VeilNebula
Summary: “So,” Gabriel cleared his throat, and gestured to the space in between them. “What is this?”Moira looked over her shoulder with measured grace.“What’s what?”“This.  Us.”
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Past Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	this thing we keep (and dip into when we need)

They sat beside each other in the silent, grey light of the aftermath, the tangled sheets around their bodies entrails of their passion. A speck of amber light from the end of Moira’s cigarette occasionally sparked in the corner of Gabriel’s vision. He wondered what time it was, winter always screwed with his perception, early evenings and late mornings all one and the same. She gazed off into the distance, away from him. Only the faint, even sounds of their own breathing whistled through the cold air.

“So,” Gabriel cleared his throat, and gestured to the space in between them. “What is this?”

Moira looked over her shoulder with measured grace. “What’s what?”

“This. Us.”

She smirked. “I believe you said it best yourself, Commander,” She paused, taking another drag. “strictly professional”.”

“Moira, that was six months ago. I’m talking about right now,” Gabriel clarified, his voice dropping an octave. “And cut the Commander crap, I’m being serious.”

She shrugged, reaching over to the ashtray on the side table to put out the smoke.

“What do you want me to say, Gabriel?” She said, looking back at him. “Would you like me to tell you this is a proper relationship? Because it isn’t, we both made that clear when this began.”

He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Things have changed. I’ve changed. You’ve changed. If this thing is gonna continue, we should at least put some kind of label on it.”

Moira scoffed. “Why, because “casual sex” suddenly isn’t good enough anymore?”

“So that’s it, huh? You’re afraid of commitment.”

“No,” She sighed. “It’s just that...well, this was where all my past liaisons were laid to rest. None ended particularly happily either.”

“Like Angela?” He regretted the words as soon as he’d said them. She avoided his eyes, facing the other way, closing the book before he could begin to read. Her response was calculated, emotionless, prepared, as if she’d known that someday he’d ask against her wishes.

“She was too good for me, too good for anyone, really. We were incompatible out of the gates, and neither of us wanted to admit it. I’d have destroyed her. And then I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, racking his brain for a reply.

“And what, you’re afraid the same is going to happen with me?”

She turned back towards him, a soft smile on her lips, and leaned in close to him.

“No,” She said, in a voice barely above a whisper. “And that’s what I like about you, we’re alike, you and I. You understand me and my decisions.”

“Is that your fancy way of saying it’s over?” He said, pressing his lips into a hard line.

“Quite the opposite,” She placed a hand on the side of his face, and lightly stroked his cheek.

“Granted, our situation may not be ideal since you still are technically my superior, but I do think we are...good for each other.”

“I like to think we are, too.”

“Then this “thing” we keep, as you put it, deserves a better label.” Moira removed her hand, and laid back on the bed. Gabriel looked down at her, and smiled.

“I guess we’ll just have to figure it out as we go.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Genghis Khan by Miike Snow, which I never want to hear again after listening to it on loop for the last three hours
> 
> This is actually my first Overwatch fanfic! These two have been an OTP of mine since Retribution. 
> 
> I've got another work I'm working on centering on the whole Blackwatch team coming soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
